inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortissimo
Fortissimo (フォルテシモ, Foruteshimo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"An artistic shot that makes the ball sound out a powerful and beautiful melody."'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Shindou Takuto' *'Shiranui Eiji' *'Amase Reia' *'Hinano Kinsuke' *'Midorikawa Ryuuji' *'Urabe Rika' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Shimizu Ryuuto' *'Ginzamiya Akira' *'Takenaka Hanzou' *'Mika' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'KMC' *'Peter' *'Julien Rousseau' *'Usagi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Shindou Takuto' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'Hinano Kinsuke' *'Urabe Rika' *'Ginzamiya Akira' *'Whip' *'KMC' *'Akarin' *'Hezima' *'Nakki' *'Julien Rousseau' *'Nakatani' *'Shirayuki Ringo' *'Aroa' *'Ribon' *'Shirayuki' *'Peter' *'Serge' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Shindou Takuto' (Extra) *'Nakatani' *'Whip' *'Hinano Kinsuke' *'Shirayuki' *'Edgar Valtinas' *'Shigror' *'Shinkiri' *'Julien Rousseau' *'Kaoru' *'Miiro' *'Nozaki Seiichi' *'Ginzamiya Akira' *'Akarin' *'Urabe Rika' *'KMC' *'Aroa' *'Nakki' *'Hezima' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Shindou Takuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'Shindou Takuto' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Shindou Takuto' Info Inazuma Eleven GO It was used by Shindou in a match against Kidokawa Seishuu but it was shown to be video taped, meaning the match from a year ago. It is shown that Fortissimo is strong, being able to pierce through the goal. He also used Fortissimo when Matsukaze Tenma and him were practicing. Later, in episode 16, Shindou used this hissatsu technique to score a goal against Teikoku but was easily caught by Miyabino Reiichi even without a goalkeeper hissatsu, only using his bare hands to catch it. In episode 20, It scored the third goal against Kaiou Gakuen, being way too fast for Fukami Dandou's Hydro Anchor. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. It was used again in the match against Arakumo Gakuen, but it was blocked by Sata's Teppeki no Gigadoon. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Shindou used it again in episode 32 to hit Death Horn. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy It was used in episode 2 to shoot against Ibuki but he failed to stop it. It was used again in episode 12 in the match between Mach Tiger to score a goal but it was stopped by Killer Elbow. It was used for the first time during the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament in episode 31, but it was stopped by Arbega Gordon. Usage The user jumps up (a little bit), and afterwards musical notes and patterns form in a circular motion around the ball. After this he/she kicks the ball at the center and the ball goes through the field and to the goal with musical notes and patterns around it. Slideshow Anime Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 1.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 2.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 5.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 6.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 8.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 9.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 11.PNG Fortissimo GO 38 HQ 12.PNG Video Anime Chrono Stone Galaxy Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *''Fortissimo'' is an Italian word that means "very strong". It is also used to mean "very loud" in musical terminology, explaining the music notes that appear around the ball in the shot. Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain